California Dreams Tour
California Dreams Tour —en español: Gira: Sueños de California— fue la segunda gira de conciertos por Katy Perry , y el apoyo de su tercer álbum de estudio, Teenage Dream . La gira comenzó el 20 de febrero de 2011 en Lisboa, Portugal. Y termino el 22 de enero de 2012 en Manila, Filipinas. Con 126 espectáculos en total. 45 en Europa, 11 en Oceanía, 7 en Asia, 57 en Norteamérica y 3 en Sudamérica. (45+11+7+57+3=126) El show está basado en la historia de una joven que vive en un mundo donde no existe el color y el amor es muy difícil de alcanzar, la creación de esta historia es basada en varios cuentos que Katy leía cuando era niña fue expuesto con dulces y colores como se ve en su vídeo de California Gurls, la gira tuvo buena recepción por parte de los fans y críticos de MTV, la gira contiene de todo un poco incluso un acto de magia en vivo. Antecedentes left Después de promocionar su álbum con "The Swit Promotion" Katy Perry y sus productores ya tenían preparado la siguiente gira musical de la cantante, donde aseguro que había pasado la fase de las frutas y ahora eran dulces pero su fascinación por los gatos siempre seria la misma. Luego de la promoción de su reciente album, Perry quería expresar que en su próxima gira ella va a ser muy visual. En su cuenta de Twitter,ella dijo,"Voy a ser muy visual y van a participar todos mis sentidos: vista, oído, olfato, gusto, tacto". La gira fue anunciada oficialmente en octubre de 2010 por varios medios de comunicación incluyendo el sitio web oficial de Katy, junto con el lanzamiento de su tercer single,Firework. En 2011, Katy anunció la etapa de América del Norte durante un chat en vivo en las redes sociales de Facebook. Katy dijo que en la gira va a ser una "superpower girl"("chica super poderosa"),Rubén, Yelle y Marina and the Diamonds abrirán sus espectáculos en varias etapas. Perry también dijo que participará activamente con sus fans durante la gira en varias redes sociales como Facebook y Twitter. Sinopsis del concierto Welcome to Candyfornia El espectáculo comienza con una introducción de la pantalla de vídeo que cuenta la historia de una joven llamada Katy, que vive en un mundo incoloro, ella pierde su vida cortando carne de un carnicero de la edad media al ver que katy no lo hace bien la regaña y la corre, katy no se decepciona y sigue teniendo un sueño un lugar donde hay azúcar, dulces y helados, se encuentra con una Panadería en una esquina al ver a un lindo panadero entra a comprar un pastelillo,pero todas son muy caros excepto uno muy pequeño, sethumb|right|335 px|Katy en Liverpool (completo) va a su casa a compartir su pastelillo con su gatita Kitty Purry y una noche mas, Perry pide un deseo el mismo deseo de cada noche "I wish I get out of here" mientras el narrador dice "Esta Noche se puede cumplir" al dormir tiene pesadilla y cuando despierta y ve que su pequeña gata no esta, la comienza a llamar varias veces, de pronto ve su cola y la empieza a seguir, cuando sale de su cuarto se lleva una sorpresa, se da cuenta de que esta en un lugar lleno de colores dulces y alegria al ver a su gatita en ese lugar se da cuenta de que el deseo se había hecho realidad, Katy entra a Candyfornia interpretando Teenage Dream, se da cuenta de que no esta en un mundo incoloro y de la alegria se cuenta que su corazon tiene un latido de colibri "Hummingbird Heartbeat " es interpretada en eso se da cuenta de que su gatita no esta asi que empieza a caminar para encontrarla cuando se da cuenta de que esta en Las Vegas una máquina traga monedas y un Elvis son parte de Waking Up in Vegas de pronto escucha unos maullidos de Kitty y ella corre para alcanzarla. Visual touch Ella abandona el escenario para alcanzar a su gatita de pronto un breve cambio de vestuario, mientras que un interludio video muestra a Perry tomando un atajo que le conduce a un bosque de caramelo, de pronto ve pasar a su gatita por un puente de chocoloate y Katy va hacia ella cuando aparecen dos mimos muy graciosos que quieren jugar con ella uno de ellos la comienza a pintar y el otro la agrega como su amiga en "facespace" Katy se molesta con el dibujo y con los mimos la acorralaron y ella se fue corriendo, de pronto sale con un vestido color azul y una corona interpretando Ur So Gay uno de los mimos tiene un Brownie y Katy quiere comer un pedazo, muy amablemente le pide a los mimos un pedacito de brownie se les acerca y les pregunta "¿Esto es Candyfornia?" cuando le dicen que si ella les pide solo una mordida aceptan darle una mordida y cuando le muerde su mundo se puso mas colorido el browni era un plan del carnicero que no queria que Katy fuera feliz, ella cree que es un pavo real, Peacock es interpretada mientras esta bajo el efecto del brownin al terminar se siente muy feliz asi que sube a un chico al escenario y le da una sorpresa, un beso pero de pronto se da cuenta de que su esposo esta presente asi que baja al chico. I Kissed A Girl es la siguiente canción se siente tan mareada que no sabe que hacer, ahora esta enojada por que su gatita no aparece, continua con su búsqueda. Meat En la siguiente sección, un interludio muestra que Katy esta confundida debido al borwnin y se siente mal, katy encuentra la cola Kitty Purry la agarra y la jala cuando con un giro de mas se convierte en Katycat se muestra el carnicero riendose de katy cuando empiezan a sonar las alarmas de candyfornia ya que la maldad estaba acorralando los colores.Circle the Drain es la canción que se interpreta para desvanecer el hechizo y tirar todo al drenaje ella esta acorralada por carniceros y se siente confundida y mala empieza a tener en mente un objetivo se da cuenta de que su enamorado "The Bake`s Boy" es el unico que la puede ayudar asi que lo empieza a llamar cantandole su canción E.T. Es la canción interpretada para hacer que su enamorado venga al ver que el no viene se pone triste y se da cuenta de que no tiene razon para vivir se pregunta "Who am I Living For?" todos los carniceros la acosan la jalan quieren que regrese a su mundo lleno de blanco y negro ella se desmaya y dos chicas que iban caminando la encuentran tirada en el piso de Candyfornia viendose una a la otra sacan la conclusion de que ella es una perla hermosa las dos empiezan a corar «Pearl (canción de Katy Perry)Pearl » hasta que ella despierte, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que tiene un vestido de hermosas perlas y se da cuenta de que el hechizo había terminado This is the last time you say, After the last line you break, It's not even a holiday, Nothing to celebrate. You give a hundred reasons why, And you say you're really gonna try. If I had a nickel for everytime, I'd overbank. Thought that I was the exception, I could reroute your addiction, Adictivoz.com You could've been the greatest, But you'd rather get wasted. You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking' mother. Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. You say you have to write your rhymes, Whatever helps you sleep at night You've become what you despise, A stereotype You think you're so rock and roll, But you're really just a joke. Had the world in the palm of your hands, But you fucking choked Should've been my team mate, Could've changed your fate, You say that you love me, You won't remember in the morning. You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. Wanna be your lover, not your fucking mother. Can't be your saviour, I don't have the power. I'm not gonna stay and watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. Watch you circle the drain, Watch you circle the drain. You fall asleep during foreplay, 'Cause the pills you take, are more your forte. I'm not sticking around to watch you go down. The Wedding Wrong Después de un interludio breve vídeo, Katy termino con la confusion del brownin y siguio caminando muy inocentemente, entonces encontró a una pareja muy feliz que iban agarrados de la mano los dos la voltean a ver rien con ella y siguen su camino, entonces Katy recuerda cuando su enamorado le dio la mano para entregarle su Cupcake y se imagina que estaban juntos pero se da cuenta de que solo es una imaginacion se sube a un columpio de candyfornia y se da cuenta de que no es como en las películas Not Like The Movies se interpreta mientras por la parte de atrás aparecen videos proyectados de películas de amor Katy se da cuenta de que tuvo un enamorado y que se había ido baja del columpio y se sienta y con su guitarra le empieza a cantar a su enamorado que se le había ido The One That Got Away es la primer canción acustica en Candyfornia mientras la canta tiene la oportunidad de hablar con la gente e interpreta sus canciones favoritas, mientras quiere encontrar a su enamorado se sube a una nube de algodón rosa y se eleva por el cielo de Candyfornia interpretando Thinking of you para que su enamorado la escuche al ver que no viene ella sigue en búsqueda de su gatita y ahora también de su enamorado. The Blue Tribute La siguiente sección comienza con otro interludio video donde Perry finalmente encuentra de Kitty Purry donde su gatita le entrega una carta muy conmovedora "To Find The Love Tha is True, You Most Wear the Wig is that ble" ella se emociona y se pone una peluca color azul para encontrar a su verdadero amor de pronto kitty le entrega una invitacion donde la están invitando a la fiesta especial de panaderos de esa noche, katy se preocupa porque no tiene nada que ponerse y no sabe que ponerse asi que Hot N Cold se interpreta cuando regresa al escenario de candyfornia con un vestido folclorico mexicano como su primer opcion al ver que esta muy llamativo decide cambiarlo por uno rojo y como por arte magia no le convence el vestido rojo se mete a una caja magica de vestidos y sale con uno amarillo, pero este vestido solo le trae problemas asi que rápidamente se mete a un closeth magico para salir con un hermoso vestido verde, esta casi por decirse pero ese vestido estaba muy pasado de moda ella quiere uno mas bonito asi que nuevamente entra a una caja magica donde sale con un vestido rojo y de corazones ella quiere llevar ese pero entonces la gente le grito que cambiara una vez mas, un hermoso vestido color napolitano es el seleccionado por Katy pero ella quiero un vestido mas elegante así que un vestido azul con estrellas es su vestido escogido, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Es la canción que expresa como se la paso en la fiesta donde bailo, tomo unas copas y se desnudo en el parque atrás de los arboles se siente muy feliz y empieza a gritar T.G.I.F. todos empiezan a gritar también hasta que se termina el baile, pero ella quiere seguir bailando con alguien asi que decide hacerle un homenaje a Whitney Houston interpretando I Wanna dance with Somebody donde se lleva la sorpresa de que Kitty Purry está detrás de ella, de la emoción invita a bailar a 20 personas con ella y se los lleva a candyfornia, uno de los habitantes de Candyfornia se siente vacio y Katy le da ánimos dedicándole Firework se va con su gatita y decide ahora encontrar a su enamorado. The Sweet Finally La repetición se inicia con el interludio final del show, el cual revela que Perry ha estado soñando todo el tiempo, de repente su enamorado entra en su cuarto con un traje de galleta y un Cupcake katy se pone muy feliz y se da cuenta de que el color esta siempre y cuando ella lo recurde asi que se va con California Gurls con una final espectacular donde juegan con pelotas gigantes con algodón de azucar e incluso Katy Perry les avienta espuma de Candyfornia, salen todos los habitantes de Candyfornia a bailar e incluso salen galletas de jengibre a bailar con Katy todos muy felices y contentos porque Katy termino su final feliz con su gatita y con su enamorado y jamas tuvo que volver a trabajar para el carnicero malvado. Categoría:Giras